1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image display device, and more particularly to an image display device for displaying a two-dimensional image on the basis of digital image data.
2. Description of the Background Art
In a conventional information processing device generating a picture signal by digital control such as a personal computer or an electronic game device, the number of tones that may be represented in one screen is determined by the number of bits (N) of luminance data included with the image data. Specifically, since the number of tones the conventional information processing device can represent is 2.sup.N, more tones cannot be displayed in one screen.
In the above conventional information processing device, the number of bits of the luminance data for each pixel (or dot) has to be increased in order to increase the representable number of tones, resulting in massive amounts of data as a whole. Furthermore, a bus line and a circuit block in the device must be changed to accomodate the data with additional numbers of bits in the image data.